Heat Cycle Exploitation
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Asui started feeling the effects of her heat during her lunch time. She asked a few girls for help which lead to a sexual encounter with Tokoyami. Mineta then tried to exploit Asui to get sexual favors which failed. How will this relationship progress now that this happened?


**This is going to be more of a perverted story. Also for purposes of this story Lunch Breaks are 1 hour.**

Asui walked into her dorm very exhausted and upset. She removed her school uniform as it got rather sweaty from the walk she took before coming to her dorm. She put her clothes in her hamper also making a mental note to wash her clothes later that evening.

She really wanted to just cry alone in the comfort of her room after the events of today.

_**Flashback**_

**Asui was walking with Uraraka to lunch when they were dismissed. "Hey Uraraka?" Asui opened up. "Yeah, Tsu what's up?" Uraraka responded. "Do you think anybody has a crush on me?" Asui asked a bit while blushing. **

**Uraraka got a suspicious feeling from that question. "Why do you ask?" Uraraka kinda egging on Asui to continue. "Oh um… Well I have been feeling a bit heated recently and I think I am going into heat." Asui responded making sure no one heard any of the comments she made. **

**Uraraka started giving a confused look. "Wait you go into heat?" Uraraka asked. "Yeah and it is March which starts my heat cycle and I am feeling a bit horny." Asui admitted. "Well I think I can try to find someone to help you." Uraraka was about to set foot into the cafeteria before Asui stopped her. **

"**Wait, I don't want people knowing about my issue. Can you just try and find someone to help me." Asui convinced her friend. "I can try, but I think we should get Ashido involved she is a matchmaker and probably overheard conversations among the guys." Uraraka reasoned. **

_**Flashback Over**_

Asui silently cried while in her underwear, she wished she could die right then and there. Unfortunately, there was a slight knocking at the door from two of her classmates.

"Asui open up I'm sorry." She heard the little purple gremlin's distinctive voice through the door. "GO AWAY!" Asui shouted back. "Please forgive me I didn't mean to do that." Mineta shouted. "Asui please open the door." The other voice belonging to the class Goth Fumikage Tokoyami.

"I'll open the door when Mineta leaves." Asui negotiated.

On the other side of the door, Mineta was a bit teary eyed not really crying. Tokoyami was visibly angry at the situation that transpired a few hours ago. "Just leave Minoru, you caused enough trouble." Tokoyami stated holding back Dark Shadow from 'severely causing him harm' as he put it.

"But I-" Mineta was interrupted. "No! Leave now." Tokoyami demanded. "But can't I just-" Mineta tried to continue. "I said **LEAVE**!" Tokoyami shouted at the now scared teen. Mineta scurried to his dorm to get away from the dark male.

"Asui it's just me now. Can we talk?" Tokoyami knocked.

Asui got up from the bed she has been crying from and opened the door. When she saw Tokoyami she immediately hugged him and pulled him into her room.

_**Flashback **_

**Ashido was eating lunch by herself as Hagakure was absent, Yaoyarozu had some vice principal things to take care of, and Jirou was talking to Kaminari about something they were planning to do after school. She sat in tranquility which was boring her. **

**Fortunately, she was approached by the two females who were about to relay their issues. "Hey Uraraka and Tsu, how are you guys doing?" She giddily welcomed the two. "Okay-ish, Tsu actually has a bit of a problem." Uraraka said. Ashido got a bit concerned and started asking questions left and right.**

"**Who hurt you? What happened? Did someone do something? Were you attacked?" Ashido was going on and on concerned for her friend. "No nothing like that kero. It is more of a boy's problem and I knew you could help me." Asui spoke up.**

**The smile on Ashido's face could light up and entire planet. "Really!" Ashido shouted before being hush down by the two girls. Then they explained the situation to Ashido who just more of a sinister smile on her face.**

"**So do you know anyone who likes me?" Asui asked. "Mineta." Ashido jokingly stated. They shared a chuckle before getting serious. "Well I think Tokoyami has a crush on you, I catch him sneaking glances at you in class and I find it cute. I was going to mention it, but I forgot since I am still trying to figure out how to do the sin and cosign stuff." Ashido stated. **

**Asui thanked her and asked where Tokoyami was. "He always eat outside near some trees where not many people go. He always eats alone." Ashido pointing outside where they can see the male eating some sushi. Asui thanked her again and proceeded to walk outside towards the male. **

**However, this attracted the attention of a Grape hero who sneakily followed her.**

_**Flashback Over**_

Asui was crying into Tokoyami's shoulder as he was comforting her. "Shhh it's going to be okay, I promise." Tokoyami trying to hide the rage that filled his dark heart. "How can it! He tried to exploit me." Asui reasoned back teary eyed.

Tokoyami had no comeback for that statement. "I don't know, but no one will be associating with Mineta for a long time after the stunt he pulled."

_**Flashback**_

**Asui walked over to the avian teen.**

**Meanwhile, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were having a conversation. "So you really think that human organs are weird?" Tokoyami questioned his quirk. "Yes, I mean you all need to breathe and eat and other kinds of stuff while I am here to fight and annoy you." Dark Shadow smirked. "You are really something else." Tokoyami shook his head while eating.**

**These were typical conversations that the two had. In the mist of their conversation, they heard a twig snap which put both of them on the defensive side. "Who is there?" Tokoyami asked as he turned around to be met with the Rainy Season hero.**

"**Oh hello, Asui nice to see you." Tokoyami put down his defenses. "Call me Tsu, and nice to see you too." Asui walked over and sat next to him. It was a bit close for comfort between the two. Dark Shadow started sensing something and grinned.**

"**I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Dark Shadow immediately dove into his host's body avoiding any retaliation for his comment. Tokoyami slightly cursed before turning his attention to Asui. "Is there something I can do for you Asui?" Tokoyami asked.**

**Asui blushed a bit before coming clean. "Okay Tokoyami, I am going to be straight honest with you. I am in a heat and I am very horny. I know you have some feeling for me and to be honest I have feeling for you too. So what I am asking is will you have sex with me?" Asui finished. **

**There were no words coming out of Tokoyami. There could be no words made for such a demand.**

**A little far away Mineta was spying on the two. "Wow she really want some." Mineta unconsciously took out his phone and started recording the events about to unfold.**

"**Ummm you want to have sex with me?" Tokoyami stammered for clarification. Asui just nodded getting more and more aroused by the second. "I guess we could, only because you're in a heat. I don't have any protection with me so no vaginal. Deal?" Tokoyami responded. **

**Asui immediately agreed to the terms. "Yes I agree." She smiled. **

***Time Skip 20 Minutes***

**They finished with pure ecstasy filling the air. Tokoyami and Asui were both out of air and steam when they finished.**

"**Wow that felt amazing." Tokoyami mind was completely blown from that experience. Asui could say the same thing. With that Asui gave Tokoyami a peck on the cheek and departed. **

**But she wouldn't get far. She was cut off by Mineta who had his list of demands already set up. "Hey Asui, can I talk to you?" Mineta asked. "I would rather not, I need to go inside and eat." Asui rejecting any chance of being alone with that pervert. "Oh is it because of you using your tongue on Tokoyami's dick?" Asui froze when she heard that.**

"**What?" Asui turned around slightly. "Oh yeah I saw it all and I have video footage on my phone." Mineta proceeds to play the video.**

'_**Tsu your tongue feels so good' Tokoyami moaned as she used her tongue and breast to make Tokoyami ejaculate. **_

**He stopped the recording. "Now I want something if you want these videos to disappear. I want you to use your tongue on me." Asui immediately slapped his face making him drop his phone she grabbed it and deleted any trace of that moment with her boyfriend. **

"**HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Mineta shouted. "WHY HIM? HE PROBABLY WILL JUST USE YOU AND LEAVE YOU." Mineta shouted. Tokoyami rushed over to see what happened. "What the hell happened?" Tokoyami asked with Dark Shadow in attack mode.**

**Asui was in tears that Mineta would try to do something like this to her. Mineta sees his wrong doings and booked it away from the duo.**

_**Flashback Over**_

It is around 5 o' clock and her tears have died down. She remembered that she needed to do the laundry, but was too sad to do it. "Tsu, I love you. I'll make sure he doesn't do this again." Tokoyami sealed his promise with a kiss to the forehead.

"Thank you Fumikage." She finally stopped crying. They laid in each other's comfort for a little while. Until something started stirring inside of Asui. "Hey Tokoyami?" Asui asked. "Yes?" Tokoyami replied.

"**Ready for round 2?"**


End file.
